Iron Golem
The Iron Golem is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a man-like figure made of iron and animated by a powerful magic spell. It is extremely tough, with no known weaknesses. Appearances ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon The Iron Golem is the third boss in the game and guards the main machinery room at the top of the Machine Tower. It advances at a slow pace and periodically stops to pound the ground and make several gears to fall from the ceiling. Getting too close to it will make it perform a powerful punch. Occasionally, its body will glow for a moment and power up all of its attacks. During this period, more gears are released after it pounds the ground and its punch will fire an exploding spark that causes massive damage. It will start healing itself afterward. The Crucifix sub-weapon and a DSS combination that raises STR (such as Venus + Salamander) are recommended for this fight. Start by activating DSS and then proceed to hurl crucifixes in a way they stay over the golem the most time possible as they make their way back. Spin the whip in order to destroy any falling gears if necessary. Once defeated, the Iron Golem will start growing in size uncontrollably and explode, and the player will then have access to the next room, which holds the Kick Boots, as well as encountering Hugh on their way out, who will make a cryptic comment about wanting to surpass Nathan and telling him off for "stealing his glory". ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow In ''Aria of Sorrow, the Iron Golem has 9,999 HP and its defense is so high (255) that all attacks will only deal 1-2 HP of damage. Since even the Valmanway would take an impractically long time to kill it, it's fairly clear that it will require more unconventional means to defeat it. Fortunately, its hidden weakness resides in that it only has 1 MP; therefore, using the Killer Mantle's soul, Astral Veil, will swap its 9,999 HP with its 1 MP while simultaneously delivering 1 HP of damage, thus killing it in one hit. As with the other golem enemies, its attacks consist in kicking rocks and throwing punches, although its version punches downward instead. It moves slowly and is unaffected by the Time Stop ability. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow As with the Iron Golem in ''Aria of Sorrow, this version also takes 1 HP of damage per hit (although the Buster Shot and Skull Ball can do more). However, this time around, its health has been reduced to 50 HP and there's no ability in the game that can destroy it in one hit. Its attacks are a punch, a kick, and the ability to breathe fire. To defeat it easily, use the Puppet Master, Bone Ark or Bat Company's soul to get behind it, as it's not able to turn around and it also won't be able to damage Soma if he stands right up the wall. Because the strength of the weapon is irrelevant, it's recommended to use a weapon that attacks rapidly, such as the Cutall, the Kaiser Knuckle or the Nunchakus. It's also recommended to equip the Dead Pirate's soul, Backstab, which allows Soma to deliver twice the damage if attacking from behind, dealing 2 damage per hit instead of 1. Another strategy is to use the Imp's bullet soul, which converts all damage dealt to MP damage during its timer. The Iron Golem dies when it reaches 0 MP, so the player can activate the soul twice and use the Handgun to stay at a safe distance while picking the monster off. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Only two Iron Golems appear in this game, both in the Nest of Evil. Its defenses have been reduced notoriously compared to its previous incarnations, although it still retains its fire breath, kick, and arm thrust attacks. ''Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth In ''The Adventure ReBirth, the Iron Golem has fairly low health and defense compared to its previous incarnations, although after being defeated, instead of disappearing, it slumps forward and can still damage Christopher if he either lands on it or walks into the monster. The Iron Golem's lifeless body can be destroyed to clear a path, however. Item Data Notes *Due to a transcription error, the soul drop rate of the Iron Golem in the Western release of Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow appears as 0%, while it's actually 8%. Gallery Iron golem.PNG|'Iron Golem' boss from Circle of the Moon CotM-05 Machine Tower 23c.PNG|'Iron Golem' trying to pound the ground CotM-05 Machine Tower 23d.PNG|Gears fall as Iron Golem pounds the ground CotM-05 Machine Tower 23g.PNG|'Iron Golem' trying to punch Nathan CotM-05 Machine Tower 23e.PNG|Glowing Iron Golem firing a spark while punching Nathan CotM-05 Machine Tower 23f.PNG|The explosion caused by Iron Golem's punch CotM-05 Machine Tower 23h.PNG|'Iron Golem' restoring his health CotM-05 Machine Tower 23j.PNG|Defeated Iron Golem AoS Iron Golem Food hit.PNG|Iron Golem from Aria of Sorrow AoS 102.png|Iron Golem's enemy list entry from Aria of Sorrow See also *Golem es:Golem de Hierro Category:Armored Bosses Category:Armored Enemies Category:Golems Category:Iron Category:Mechanical Bosses Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Original Castlevania lore Category:Adventure ReBirth Enemies Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Bosses Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Fire Enemies